diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/122012
Im Geiste sowie im Kampfe war er am Ende Sieger ... von Verkan, 1.2.2012 Im Geiste sowie im Kampfe war er am Ende Sieger. Es war nichteinmal das Schicksal, welches an diesem Tage mit mir spielen wollte, nein es war ganz und gar das eigene Versagen. „Besiegt von einem tollwütigen Eichhörnchen“ schoss Spott von mir- für mich selbst durch meinen Kopf. Ruhig ergriff ich einige weitere Teile und setzte sie ein, meinen linken Arm, wenn auch nicht tragisch verletzt ruhig auf dem Tische bettend. Sie alle riefen meinen Namen, sogar wurde mein Spitzname verändert. „Schicksalbringer“ wurde ich genannt, wo ich doch auf den Namen „Träger“ jenes so oft benutzten Wortes bestand. Ich war unruhig und erfüllt mit einer Wut, welche ich seit Monaten nichtmehr verspürt hatte. Dieses Turnier war seltsam, ich merkte es schon am Abend als mein Bruder, mein Freund, mein bester Mann mich auf den in mir aufkeimenden Wahn angesprochen hatte. Meine Worte und Gedanken über das Schicksal selbst, so oft erwähnt und nach meinen Wünschen aufgelegt. „Ja, ich besitze eine starke Affinität zum Wahnsinn“ gestand ich mir selbst ein, lautlos in Gedanken. Ich hatte verloren, denn nicht ich wurde durch das Schicksal gelenkt um zu siegen. Meine Bewegungen folgten tausenden von Gedanken, Ideen und Plänen doch so klein im Vergleich zu denen Gedanken des Schicksals. Ich war einer von den Wenigen, welche einen Ring bekommen sollten wobei meiner erst Tage später ankam und kaum hatte ich ihn war ich bereit für den Kampf, bereit für einen Kampf den ich dann verlor. Wie sollte es weitergehen? Das tollwütige Eichhörnchen hatte an meiner Überzeugung und an meinem Stolz gekratzt. Sohn von Zwillingsaxt dem Mörder seiner eigenen Mörder, besiegt mit Degen und Dolch von jemandem, welcher den Tag mit Weib, Suff und Zigarre verbrachte? Mit all diesen Gedanken setzte ich die ergriffenen Teile in das Puzzle ein und mir war obwohl es für Kinder gemacht war immernoch schleierhaft, was es denn darstellen würde sobald es fertig sei. Was bringt der perfekte Plan ohne die Fähigkeiten ihn auszunutzen? Andere anheuern? Der Sohn von Zwillingsaxt sein und zu schwach um einen arroganten Wachmann zu besiegen? Körperlich war die Verletzung lächerlich, doch die im Geiste hielt länger. Sich klammernd und versuchend mich zu verschlingen. „Eins-Null“ flüsterte die raue, unruhige Stimme in der Lage Waisenkindern Albträume zu bescheren. Meine Leistung war beschießen und Growling war derjenige, welcher dies nicht wusste. Innerlich die Hoffnung ihn als Champion der nächsten zwei Duele zu sehen, denn danach... wird meine Stunde schlagen! Welch eine Farce - von Mantie, 1.2.2012 „ Welch eine Farce! Bastarde.. ich will nicht wissen, aus welchem Rattenloch sie gekrochen sind.“, krachend landeten die schweren Handschuhe auf dem massiven und polierten Eichentisch. Selbst die hartgesottenen Bediensteten zuckten zusammen. Man wusste wohl genau, wann es zu schweigen galt. „Gute Kämpfer werden wie Vieh vorgeführt“. Ihr Blick des verbliebenen Auges jagte zum Großkomtur. „Was erlaubt sich jenes Haus, Ehre und Tugend so in den Dreck zu ziehen. Straßenprügel, dafür geht man in die billigste Spelunke. Aber das hier ist alles andere als das Gebahren eines ehrwürdigen Hauses“. Sie fluchte wie sie kämpfte, hart und direkt. Nicht einmal der Großkomtur sprach in diesem Augenblick eine Silbe aus, er wusste um die Eigenarten seiner Herrin. Er war bisher der einzige, der mit ihr umzugehen wusste und so ließ er ihr ihren Freiraum. „Was sie auch immer vorhaben, es ist Lug und Betrug. Für wie dämlich hält man das Volke Sturmwinds. Regeln und Gesetze werden über den Haufen geworfen. Das einzige was ich hier sehe, ist ein Haus, welches sich in eine Position hebt, die es nicht erfüllt. Ein Pfand einer Marionette gleich, geführt an Fäden. Hier sitzt jemand ganz oben, der vorführt und das gewollt, gezielt und bei meiner Ehre...ich hoffe, am Ende nicht erfolgreich!“. Sie griff ins Regal, eine verdreckte Flasche zog sie hervor und auch schnappte sich zwei wahrlich edle Gläser, in einer Art Tulpenform geschwungen, nach oben hin sich erweiternd, dass das Aroma des goldgelben Likörs sich wundervoll entfalten konnte und so schenkte sie ein. Wie hatte der Patriarch ausgesprochen, ~ der Kampf lenkt vom Wesentlichen ab ~. Ja, vielleicht war es so, vielleicht aber war auch jenes Katzenvieh das, was hier zu beobachten schien, denn genau so hatte es gewirkt. „Wir sollten den Orden Bescheid geben, alleine schon wegen diesem seltsamen Artefakt.“ Es brauchte drei Liköre, bis die Wut einer Kriegerin nach und nach verblasste, einer Ritterin, die für eines stand., Ehre und Gesetz in jeglicher Beziehung. Und wenn sie eines nicht ertragen konnte und ihre Hand zur Waffe griff, war es offensichtliche Maskerade. „Schickt die Informanten los“, damit griff sie sich ihre Handschuhe und verließ die kühlen Gemäuer. Zurück blieben Likör und der Großkomtur...mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Endlich... von Ragelind, 1.2.2012 Endlich! Rastlos tigerte sie immer wieder um den Tisch herum und sortierte die Blumen in der Vase, die sie für mijn Herr Growling hingestellt hatte von jeder Seite des Tisches anders, nachdem die Tür im oberen Stockwerk endlich zugefallen war. Sie hatte einen entsetzlichen Drang nach Bewegung, nachdem sie die meiste Zeit des Tages still irgendwo herum gesessen oder herum gestanden hatte und sie wollte diesen Augen entkommen. Die bunte Pracht der Blüten war das Einzige, was sie vor diesen Augen schützte, ansonsten schienen sie überall zu sein. Sie sahen sie an aus der bewegten Fläche des Wassers, wenn sie das Glas an die Lippen hob, sie spürte sie im Rücken direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern, als hätte ihr jemand dort auf den Stoff des Kleides eine Zielscheibe gemalt, selbst wenn sie den Blick in den Himmel hob schienen sie im unergründlichen Blaugrau des Himmels zu flirren. Und was hatte mijn Herr Growling nur an seiner Lady? Unweigerlich kam ihr der Vergleich mit einem Habicht in den Sinn – scharfe Augen, die stets die Umgebung im Visier behielten und ein scharfer Schnabel und Krallen, die gefährlich zuschlagen konnten. Mijn Herrn Growling empfand sie dagegen eher wie einen Dachs – gemütlich und ein klein wenig plump im täglichen Leben, aber agil und scharfzähnig, wenns drauf ankam sein Revier zu verteidigen. So ähnlich hatte sie auch das erste Duell empfunden: ein Dachs, der von einem heissblütigen schwarzen Hengst auf einer Weidekoppel herausgefordert wurde. Unabsichtlich, fast wie es schien, war der Hengst dem Dachsbau zu nahe gekommen und hatte nun einen kleinen, wendigen Gegner zwischen den Beinen gegen den alles Aufbäumen, Hufgetrappel und Wiehern nichts nutzte und der Dachs solange sein Revier verteidigte bis der Hengst mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und wehender Mähne und Schweif lieber das andre, dachsfreie Gelände als sein Revier in Kauf nahm. Besiegt für den Augenblick, aber der Kampf war noch nicht zu Ende ausgefochten. Ein einziger richtiger und wohlplatzierter Hufschlag und auch eines Dachses Lebenslicht würde verlöschen... Dieser Dachs Growling hatte nun also eine Gefährtin, die ein Habicht war. Die Beiden schien so wenig miteinander zu verbinden wie Himmel und Erde voneinander entfernt waren. Wer von beiden war der Klügere oder spielten auch sie nur untereinander dieses uralte Spiel des „Umeinanderschleiches“ und „kommst Du mir nicht zu nahe, komm ich Dir auch nicht zu nahe“, solange können wir ja tun, als sei alles in bester Ordnung und sich lieben und herzen und küssen, obwohl die ursprünglichen Gefühle eigentlich eine ganz andere Sprache sprachen? Unwillig schüttelte sie den Kopf als der Zorn über diese Frau wieder in ihr hoch wallte. Mylady war ihrem Manne nichts – keine Hilfe, keine Stütze, kein Wasser um die Flammen zu löschen, wenn er zu verbrennen drohte, keine Luft, um die Flammen zu schüren, wenn die Glut aufloderte, keine Erde, die das Wasser von Tränen hätten aufsaugen können. Vielleicht brauchte und wollte so etwas ein Dachs auch gar nicht … aber er war der Champion – es stand ihm zu! Ruckartig wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, die Augen waren wieder auf sie gerichtet. Sie waren beredt, aber sie verstand nicht so richtig, was sie ihr sagen wollten. Sie versuchte ein Tier zu finden, das sie diesen Augen zuordnen hätte können: ein Luchs, ein Falke, eine Kobra oder gar wie die dieses lustigen Äffchens, eines Bonobos, das einmal bei diesen Gauklertruppen dabei war, die Lord Weißwachts Anwesen ab und zu besuchten und für Unterhaltung der Bewohner sorgten. Lord Weißwacht selbst verbot sich natürlich solche Vergnügungen. Sie waren etwas für das einfache Volk, die Scherze zu derb, die unterschwellige Rebellion gegen die Herrschaft zu offensichtlich, zu feucht vom Alkohol und einfach auch zu fröhlich. Trotzdem sah man Jourone manchmal hinter dem weit schwingenden Rock einer drallen Küchenmagd zuschauen... Ihre Gedanken kehrten nach einem kurzen Schliessen der Augen aus der Vergangenheit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und damit auch zu den Augen. Sie gab es auf einen Vergleich zu einem Tier finden zu wollen. Während des Duells würde es sich besser offenbaren. Als B-R hatte er sich vorgestellt, nachdem er nahezu dreist die Herausforderung zu einem Spiel gemacht hatte und seine Augen immer auch sie beobachteten. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass dieser Mann einen Ring besitzen könnte, nicht bis er tatsächlich die Herausforderung offen aussprach. Bis dahin hätte sie eher vermutet, er wäre eventuell von einem der Ringträger geschickt worden, um mijn Herrn Growling ausserhalb eines Duellkampfes zu beobachten. Fast war sie sogar versucht gewesen den Ring aus seiner Hand in ihre Hand zu nehmen, als könne er ihr durch das Berühren beweisen, dass er echt war, wenn sie nicht immer noch wie festgewachsen auf ihrem Stuhl gesessen hätte... Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe zu überprüfen woher jemand seinen Ring hatte, sondern nur dafür zu sorgen, dass die Herausforderung den Regeln entsprechend von beiden Seiten angenommen wurde. Dementsprechend straffte sie sich, als sie sich endlich erhob und wie auswendig gelernt ihre Bedingungen herunter raspelte, um schlussendlich das Duell für gültig zu erklären. „Der Schicksalsbringer“ hallte es dabei in ihrem Kopf nach, nachdem sie diesen Herrn B-R fragen musste, ob das sein voller Name sei mit dem er antreten wolle und sie nur diesen Zusatz zu seinen Buchstaben von ihm erhielt. Was sollte dieser Zusatz bedeuten? Und dann sagte er nach der Verabschiedung etwas, nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt, das diese – B-R´s Augen, als immerwährende stille Beobachtung vor ihrem geistigen Auge zurück liess … Nach einer unruhigen Nacht würde es nun also das zweite Duell dieses Turniers geben. Der Herausforderer diesmal: B-R der Schicksalsbringer und während sie sich erneut das zartrosa Kleid überstreifte, verbot sie sich zum wiederholten Male darüber zu grübeln, was dieser fast mystisch anmutende Titel bedeuten könnte, zumal ihr auch noch die Unterhaltung mit mijn Herrn Growling vom Abend zuvor durch die Gedanken flatterte und sie alles in Allem mehr verwirrt hatte, als sie jemals auch zugeben würde. Zum ersten Mal schien sich mijn Herr Growling für sie als Person zu interessieren und freimütig hatte sie ihm erzählt, dass für sie am Ende ihrer Aufgabe die Freiheit stünde. Doch dann sagte er etwas, dass sie dazu brachte ihn einfach nur erschrocken anzusehen. Seiner Meinung nach gab es zwei Arten von Freiheit, die selbstbestimmende, die er ihr auch wünschte oder die zwangsauferlegte, die gewöhnlich mit einem unfreiwilligen Tod einher ginge. Nahm er wirklich an Lord Weißwacht würde sie nach der Beendigung ihrer Aufgabe umbringen wollen? Sie hatte Nichts, um das entweder zu entkräftigen oder zu bestätigen und sah sich gezwungen einfach die Augen vor seinem mitleidvollen Blick zu schliessen, nur um gleichzeitig auch wieder die beredten Augen des Schicksalsbringers vor ihrem geistigen Auge zu sehen, die allerdings nicht mitleidvoll blickten, sondern eher ein stummes Versprechen zum Ausdruck brachten. Wollte er ihr die Freiheit bringen? War es das? Zuerst einmal jedoch musste er sich im Geviert des Turnierplatzes gegen Johnathan Growling beweisen … und unterlag! Wieder drangen die Gesprächsfetzen der Wetten nur wie ein fernes Raunen an ihre Ohren und dieses Mal waren es offenbar graue Bänder, die den Herausforderer symbolisierten sollten. Grau, wie eine Maus … oder eine Ratte! Sie würde sich noch für eines der beiden Tiere entscheiden, doch vorerst gab es eine weitere Herausforderung an den noch immer amtierenden Champion Johnathan Growling, direkt im Anschluss an das Duell. Herr Tellos van Haven würde antreten für das Haus van Haven. Leider hatte sie zuwenig Zeit, um den Herausforderer ein wenig einzuordnen, aber vorerst steckte sie ihn einfach in die Kategorie wie Lester McKansey, allerdings weniger wie einen schwarzen Hengst, sondern eher wie eine fast zu zahm wirkende Fuchsstute. Dennoch, die Gedanken an ein neuerliches Duell verblassten angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie würde einen offensichtlichen Affront gegen Mylady begehen würde müssen. Das Schicksal hatte es entschieden und nicht der Schicksalsbringer selbst, indem sie weiter an der Seite des Champions bleiben würde. Im Sinne dessen, dass Johnathan Growling selbst ihr diese Gedanken über die Freiheit in ihren Kopf gesetzt hatte, war Mylady ein grössres Hindernis als jemals zuvor ihre Aufgaben und Pflichten als Pfand ordentlich wahrnehmen zu können. Johnathan Growling hatte sich entschieden – gegen sie (NUR das Pfand) und für Mylady. Schweigende Akzeptanz würde ihren weiteren Weg bestimmen. Dicke Kleidung... - von Zaid, 1.2.2012 In d.icke Kleidung gehüllt saßen Zaid und Caryl an der Aussichtsplattform im Magierviertel. Zaid selbst hockte an der Kante und lies die Beine baumeln, unter ihm trug das Meer die Geräusche des schäumenden Wassers hinauf, das sich an der Mauer brach. Es klang ein wenig wütend, gar frustriert. Auf seinem Schoß ruhte die einfache Gitarre, die Caryl ihm einmal bei einer Reise geschenkt hatte. Nach zwei niedergeschriebenen Liedern und mehr als einem halben Jahr Übung, schien das spielen leichter von der Hand zu gehen. Leise, fast zögernd und mit ungeübter Stimme hob er zum Sprechgesang an, es klang nicht schrecklich, aber auch nicht nach einer herausragenden Stimme. Doch seine Verlobte, die seitlich an seinem Rücken lehnte lächelte warm und gerührt, lauschte den Zeilen die sie schon sehr gut kannte und zeichnete dabei. Ich stell' mir gerade vor, wir würden tanzen, ich und du,~ ich als deine Mitte, und -alles- was du trägst sind deine Schuh' Du hast Seele und weißt genau was du zu tun hast, ~ und was mich dazu bringt, das ich ein Lied über dich verfass' Deinetwegen hab' ich Gänsehaut, -gerne- kannst du sie mir nehmen, ~ Dass heißt, wenn du heute hier bleibst, um die Nacht mit mir zu leben. Die Melodie, die der Wind hinaus über das Meer trug, wechselte in schnelleres Tempo. Zaid, der bekanntlich kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, hatte auch hiermit ein Lied erschaffen die zum Tanzen und Mitsingen einlud. So summte Caryl eine Weile und bevor Zaid zur nächsten Strophe ansetzen konnte, sprach sie: „Ich bin sehr gespannt auf das nächste Duell. Ein echter Ritter aus einem Adelshaus kämpft gegen den Champion.“ „Jah ich auch. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich sogar ein wenig Parteiisch. Nichts gegen den Growling, ne? Aber Ragelind tut mir ein wenig leid. Sie dackelt immer hinter dem Champion her und wirkt so überflüssig und fehl am Platz. Als wäre sie ihm lästig. Und seine Freundin beschlagnahmt ihn immer. Vielleicht behandelt ein anderer sie mh... anders.“ Caryl hob die Mundwinkel und meinte salopp: „Schatz, wenn so eine Frau dir die ganze Zeit hinterher laufen würde, würde ich auch nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen.“ „Ach was, Ragelind ist doch langweilig, so ein Mauerblümchen... aber ignoriert werden hat sie auch nicht verdient.“ „Jah, da hast du wohl recht. Das gefällt mir auch nicht. Sie sollte eher wie eine Prinzessin behandelt werden.“ stimme Caryl ihm letztendlich zu. Dann kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Die junge Frau, die sich wohl gerade an einer Kampfszene des Duells vom Vortag versuchte, lies den Kohlestift flink über das Pergament huschen. Wieder dominierte die Melodie die Szenerie bis einer von beiden das angenehme Schweigen brach. „Ich frage mich wieso wir so wenig adelige Zuschauer haben, so ein Turnier ist doch immer gut für sehen und gesehen werden.“ meinte Zaid. „Hm, vielleicht weil das Haus von Weißwacht recht unbekannt ist?“ „Jah, kann sein...“ „Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?“ warf Caryl dann ein. Zaid hielt schlagartig inne, die Hand ruhte nun auf den Saiten und dem Körper des Instruments, er hob den blick zum Horizont, wo Himmel und Meer sich in einem blau in blau gegenüber standen. Dann seufzte er. Es half nichts, sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut. „Kann ich dich vielleicht dazu überreden ein paar Wochen zu deinem Brieffreund zu reisen?“ druckste er dann herum. „Nach Darnassus? Seit wann schickst du mich freiwillig nach Darnassus?“ sie musste unwillkürlich Schmunzeln. „Seit wir immer noch keine richtige Leibwache für dich haben und ich mir Sorgen mache das sich die Situation zuspitzen könnte.“ „Arvenya hat auch keine Leibwache.“ „Arvenya kann auch auf sich selbst aufpassen.“ „Ich kann auch auf mich aufpassen.“ maulte Caryl, ein wenig beleidigt wohl. Wieder herrschte Stille. Diesmal jedoch eine von der unangenehmeren Sorte, eisiges Schweigen. Der Wind pfiff an Zaids Ohren vorbei und drang langsam durch die warme Kleidung. Er fröstelte. Der Blick lag immer noch auf dem Wasser, es wirkte so friedlich in der Ferne und so unruhig und tosend direkt unter ihm. „Lass uns einfach weiter suchen, mh? Und wenn wir niemanden finden und sich die Lage wirklich als gefährlich herausstellt reden wir nochmal darüber. Jah?“ lenkte Caryl schlussendlich ein. „Und nun lass uns Mittagessen gehen, ich hab' Hunger.“ Zaid hörte wie der Kohlestift auf den Steinplatten aufkam, das Pergament raschelte leise und Sekunden später spürte er wie die Stelle an seinem Rücken, an der seine Freundin gelehnt hatte kalt wurde. Dann schoben sich langsam ihre Arme um seine Schultern, sie bettete das Kinn auf der Linken und schaute nun ebenfalls aufs Meer hinaus. „Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen.“ flüsterte sie nahe seinem Ohr, ihr warmer Atem und der berauschende Duft den sie an sich trug ließen Zaid unwillkürlich die Augen schließen. Ein seliges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Er hob die rechte Hand und griff nach der ihren. „Jah, lass uns essen geh'n. Haben wir noch Kekse?“ Grade heute ... von Kayathea, 1.2.2012 “Gerade heute“, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf als sie die Wachstube verließ, das Haar noch hochgesteckt und fast schon zu spät. Sie war aufgehalten worden, nicht einfach nur aufgehalten, fast zerschmolzen worden in ihrer Rüstung von einer Magierin, die nun tot den Boden der Stadt küsste. Welch Lappalie hatte dazu geführt. Der Gedanke ließ sie kurz den Kopf schütteln. Nur wegen einem Buch – lächerlich. Die Soldaten werden in Notwehr gehandelt haben, als sie der abtrünnigen Frau den letzten Atemzug entlockten. Das wird es gewesen sein, ja. Wieder ein Kopfschütteln seitens der Soldatin, die – mehr gedankenverloren als bewusst – den Kathedralenplatz verließ. Ihre Brustrüstung konnte man vergessen, sie war in der Wachstube geblieben und sie selbst behalf sich mit ihrem Umhang, den sie locker um ihre Schultern gebunden hatte um ihren nackten – doch verbundenen – Oberkörper zu verbergen, während sie in Richtung Zwergendistrikt marschierte. Eigentlich hätte sie an die Attacke denken müssen, an die Stadt, ihren Dienst.. ihre Gedanken jedoch lagen ihr voraus, waren schon im Haus, das auch nun wieder ihr Ziel war. Der Ort, in dem sie .. nunja.. lebte. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie in letzter Zeit oft im eigenen Haus gewesen war. Das hatte sowohl praktische Gründe, wie auch solche, die sie nicht hätte offen aussprechen können ohne sich selbst ein müdes Schmunzeln zu entlocken. Sie betrat das Haus und huschte sogleich hinauf um die Reste ihrer Rüstung gegen etwas einzutauschen, das sich nicht unnachgiebig gegen die empfindliche Haut drückte und den Schmerz in ihr vorantrieb. Einige ruhige Worte wurden dabei mit John gewechselt dem sie vom Übergriff erzählte während sie sich umzog, hinein in ein grünes Kleid, das – nach kurzer Überlegung – ihre Wahl gewesen war und für einen Moment betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, richtete die Blüten in ihrem Haar, die die weißen Köpfchen bereits hängen ließen in stiller Erinnerung an das letzte, vergangene Duell – an den Sieg - und als sanfte Ermutigung für das Kommende. Ein kurzes, sanftes Lächeln gehörte nur ihm ehe sie das Haus verließen um in Richtung des Turnierplatzes zu gehen. Wieder derselbe Platz, denn John konnte wählen und John schien der Arathorplatz zuzusagen. So sei es also. Hauchfein stützte sie sich ab als sie die Treppen zum Turnierplatz hinabstiegen, das Zwergendistrikt verließen. Die Schritte fügten ihr Schmerzen zu, Schmerzen, die sie sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Niemals Schwäche zeigen in der Öffentlichkeit, niemals Angreifbarkeit signalisieren. Es genügte, dass ihre Schwachstelle so offensichtlich neben ihr stand. Nicht auszudenken, was.. nein, besser gar nicht daran denken. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken zurück in geordnete Bahnen und nickte sich sachte einmal zu, wie zur eigenen Bestätigung ehe sie ankamen. Sie hielt sich zurück. Diesmal nicht nur, weil es sie direkt nicht betraf, sondern auch, weil sie im Innern mit sich kämpfte, jede Bewegung wurde wohl überlegt, jeder Schritt zuvor abgewägt und äußerlich verblieb die stoische Maske der Ruhe, die schon so manchen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte. Dennoch ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen bis zu Beginn des Prozedere an seiner Seite zu stehen und ihm – als sie sich letztlich doch von ihm, ihrer Stütze lösen musste – sanfte Worte zuzuflüstern. “Meine Augen werden nur auf dir ruhen. Ich warte am Rande auf die Blumen.“ Ihr Vertrauen in den Sieg des Geliebten war ungebrochen. Sie ging nicht an den Rand des Zaunes um einem Duell zuzusehen, sie ging an den Rand des Zaunes um ihm zuzusehen, wie er siegte. Und natürlich sollte sie Recht behalten – im Endeffekt tat sie das doch immer. Aber dieser Kampf war von einem anderen Kaliber als der Letzte. „B-R“ – wie er sich selbst nannte – hatte wohl aus den Fehlern seines Vorgängers gelernt, ließ John nicht auf Abstand kommen, blieb auf Tuchfühlung um ihm weniger Raum für Bewegungen zu lassen. Dieser Kontrahent schien genau zu wissen, dass der wendige Feldwebel auf einem dünnen Drahtseil balancierte. Ein falscher Stoß, ein unglücklicher Treffer der Platte und der Kampf wäre für ihn vorbei. Und tatsächlich gehörte dem Herausforderer der erste Treffer, ließ sie jedoch nicht wanken in ihrem unerschütterlichen Glauben an einen zweiten Sieg. Dennoch wickelte sie sich –sicherheitshalber – das rote Tuch vom letzten Kampf wieder um das Handgelenk, schuf einen Farbklecks in dem grünen Bild, das sie heute bot. Ihre Haare waren noch immer in dem festen schwarzen Knoten im Nacken, das militärische Bild dort nur gebrochen von den weißen Lilien, die mit einer d.icken Haarsträhne verflochten waren. “Geh auf Abstand..“ – sie flüsterte es nur, wissend dass es selbst nicht zu ihm vordringen würde, wenn sie laut sprechen würde. Jedes Wort würde sofort von dem Stimmengewirr der Masse verschluckt. Also unterstützte sie ihn gedanklich, den Blick fest auf die unaufhörlich geschmeidigen Bewegungen gerichtet, wenngleich er zuvor einen herben Stoß mit der Plattenschulter einzustecken gezwungen war. Der Kampf begann nicht gut, doch das Blatt wendete sich bald. Vermutlich wurde“B-R“ langsam unruhig, als der Kampf sich nicht so gestaltete, wie er es dachte, denn aus dem klugen Strategen wurde mehr und mehr derselbe Plattenochse, wie der vorherige Kontrahent es gewesen war, er verließ sich wohl zu sehr auf den Vorteil seiner Rüstung, dass er den Nachteil übersah. Er landete unsanft im Dreck, konnte sich – durch die schwere Platte – nur mühsam wieder aufrichten und gab John damit die Gelegenheit endlich auf Distanz zu kommen. Und damit war der Kampf vorbei. Ein Treffer seitens John und mit dem nächsten Zug segelte die Lilie in ihrem unschuldigen weiß zu Boden, garnierte den Turnierplatz, so wie das Blut an der Klinge des Dolches klebte, den John heute zum ersten Mal einsetzen musste. In all dem Jubel, den Ovationen und Schreien – hier und da auch untergehende Buh-Rufe derer, die auf den Herausforderer gewettet hatten – marschierte Kayathea ihrerseits langsam um den Zaun herum, der sie während des gesamten Kampfes von ihm getrennt hatte, das Band nur durch Blicke aufrecht erhalten könnend. Nun aber lehnte sie sich im Ring an den Zaun, langsam kehrte Ruhe ein, die Anhänger des Geschlagenen verschwanden nach und nach. Zurück blieben Gratulanten und ein weiterer Herausforderer. Aus der Distanz beobachtete sie ihn – gerade Haltung, ruhig – offenbar ein Adeliger. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, worüber gesprochen wurde, denn nur Fragmente des Gespräches drangen, im verebbenden Gesumme des Treibens zu ihr durch, doch es drängte sie auch nichts hinüber um das zu ändern. Sicherlich würde John ihr berichten wann der nächste Kampf stattfinden würde und so konnte sie sich ganz darauf konzentrieren den neuen Herausforderer zu mustern. Ja, eindeutig adelig und mit der Ruhe, die wohl mit dem Silberlöffel verabreicht wurde. Welch außerordentlich, unterschiedliche erste drei Duelle waren das nur. Der wütende Plattenochse, der zwielichtige Stratege und nun der ruhige Adelsspross. Und von all diesen Dreien würde wohl der Dritte die größten Probleme bereiten. Er trug ebenso Plattenrüstung wie die anderen beiden Kontrahenten – zumindest soweit sie das aus der Distanz einschätzen konnte – doch er würde sich nicht aus der Reserve locken lassen. Neben der Dekadenz wurde der Adel auch auf jene Eigenschaft getrimmt, die im Volksmund nur zu gerne mit hölzernen Füllungen in diversen Körperöffnungen verglichen wurde, Haltung und Geduld gehörten zum guten Ton. Vielleicht würde es in diesem Kampf anders ablaufen. Zumindest die Möglichkeit bestand.. eine Kleine. Nun aber galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Champion, der seinen Rang verteidigt hatte und nun auf sie zutrat. Wie prophezeit wartete sie am Rand auf ihn um die Blüten – Zeichen seines erneuten Sieges – anzunehmen als sie ihr überreicht wurden und erneut belohnte sie den Streiter im warmen Kuss, verband sich wieder mit ihm nach der körperlichen Trennung durch den Kampf und für eine ganze Weile schien dies einfach nur der Restplan des Abends. Nähe, Wärme und Zärtlichkeit in der sanften Verschmelzung. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten war es still geworden auf dem Turnierplatz, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die anderen Zuschauer, die Organisatoren und Kontrahenten – bekannt und unbekannt – den Platz verlassen hatten. Nur Ragelind war noch da .. natürlich war sie das. Kayathea empfand sachtes Mitleid mit dem Mädchen, in etwa so, wie man es mit einem Vogel empfand, der sich bereitwillig im Käfig halten ließ. Dennoch schoß sie diesmal über das Ziel hinaus. Ihr Pflichtgefühl in allen Ehren, doch es gab noch immer Dinge, die sie schlichtweg selbst erledigen würde. Sie. Niemand sonst. Und dennoch – über den Ärger hinaus – blieb ein zärtliches Mitleid mit dem Pfand zurück. Sie hatte es nicht anders gelernt, wusste es nicht besser und vermutlich verstießen sie und John gegen alles, was ihr in der starren Welt des Adels beigebracht wurde. Kayathea jedoch sah es als sachte Eingewöhnung in die Freiheit, von der sie behauptet sie würde ihr nach diesem Turnier winken und die nach ihrer Ausbildung vermutlich wie ein Kulturschock für sie sein würde. Besser also sachte beginnen und das unverheiratete – wie skandalös - Paar Growling–Schleifer war dabei vermutlich ein wirklich seichter Einstieg in die Welt, in der nicht alles nach Protokoll lief. Er konnte nicht Schlafen ... - von Growling, 1.2.2012 Er konnte nicht schlafen. Das schien offensichtlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er halb angezogen in seinem Schlafgemach stand, der Oberkörper frei, die Stiefel immer noch an der Seite des Bettes stehend. Er hielt den Rapier ruhig in seiner Rechten, die Spitze weit von sich gerichtet, Mondlicht sich im blanken gilneeischen Stahl spiegelnd. Sein Blick glitt über die Waffe, welche ihm schon in so vielen Kämpfen zur Seite gestanden hatte und ihm heute nun schon den zweiten Sieg bescherte. Den zweiten Sieg... Seine Augen schlossen sich, während er den Kampf vor geistigem Auge Revue passieren ließ. Es war gewiss nicht einfach gewesen – B-R hatte den einen oder anderen Trick auf Lager gehabt, auf den er nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. John hatte am Ende den Sieg davongetragen, wenngleich er sich sicher war, dass dies nicht die letzte Begegnung gewesen sein dürfte – natürlich war sie es nicht. Mit Rapier und leichter Rüstung gegen einen Kämpfer in Vollplatte anzutreten, war ein kalkuliertes Risiko – er brauchte die Bewegungsfreiheit seiner Rüstung, konnte nicht ohne sie – in Platte wäre er vermutlich eher über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert, was den Kampf ungleich würdeloser gemacht hätte. Dennoch wurde der Rapier als Waffe Zusehens ineffektiver – ginge es um mehr als bloß das Abschlagen der Lilie, hätte er damit geliebäugelt, seine Ausrüstungswahl zu überdenken – so jedoch schien die Waffe durchaus angemessen. Immerhin war dies ein Kampf mit Zuschauern – folglich war stilvolles Auftreten mindestens so wichtig wie effizientes Vorgehen. Die Vorhänge flatterten geradezu geisterhaft durch den kühlen Luftzug des geöffneten Fensters, bewegte Schatten an den Wänden hinterlassend. Der Mond schien durch das Fenster, tauchte den Mann in ein fahles Licht, während der Windhauch über die zahlreichen Kampfesnarben strich, die die Haut zierten. Die Augen blieben geschlossen, während er in fließende Kampfbewegungen überging, die Bewegungen des Kampfes zurückverfolgend, auf etwaige Fehler in seiner Taktik achtend, diese zu verbessern. Kalter Stahl schnitt flirrend durch die kühle Nachtluft. Lester McKensay war ein zäher Brocken gewesen – um einiges Durchhaltekräftiger als B-R, so schien ihm. Jedoch offenkundig ein Mann von Ehre, der aufgrund der Niederlage keine Rachegelüste hegte – er meinte sogar, ihn am Turnierplatz anfeuernd seinen Namen gerufen hören zu haben. B-R hingegen schien ihm nachtragender, persönlicherer Natur gewesen zu sein. Vermutlich war es besser, ihn im Auge zu behalten, wenn er nicht eines Tages einen Dolch im Rücken haben wollte. Der neue Herausforderer hingegen… Tellos van Haven schien ihm auf dem ersten Blick ein geradezu archetypischer Ritter zu sein. Höflich, edelmütig, ehrenvoll – das erste Mal seit Beginn des Turniers konnte er wirklich von sich behaupten, sich auf einen Kampf zu freuen. Umso mehr wurmte es ihn, mit dem aufgezwungenen Kopfschutz wie ein gemeiner Meuchler auszusehen. Es fehlte die stilvolle Note eines Hutes, welcher nur den Blick auf die Lippen zuließ und dessen Krempe man zu so vielseitigem Ausdruckszwecke verwenden konnte. Er kam sich… auf unangemessene Weise unehrenhaft vor, wenn er seinen Kopf mit dieser maskierenden Kapuze verhüllte. Das Rapier schnitt durch die Luft, parierte eine Reihe von imaginären Schlägen, ehe die linke Hand mit dem Dolch einen Vorstoß machte. Der Körper bewegte sich in der Kampfesübung, wie beim Tanz, die Muskeln angespannt – jede Bewegung genauestens vorkalkuliert. So ehrenhaft der blonde Mann in Platte auch sein mochte, so durfte John nicht vergessen, wofür Van Haven stand – und was es bedeuten würde, wenn jenes Haus den Sieg davontrüge. Das Bild der bei seinem Sieg applaudierenden Aeslynn van Haven hätte er sich am liebsten selbstgefällig einrahmen lassen, jedoch wusste er, dass ihre Anwesenheit nur Ärger bedeuten konnte. Van Havens brachten immer Ärger mit sich. Das wusste er spätestens seit dem letzten Feldzug gen Lordaeron. Dennoch schien der Ritter im Gegensatz zu seiner Herrin von Ehre zu sein, und das war der Punkt, welcher für John entscheidend war. Er ließ sich fallen, fing sich jedoch alsgleich wieder, seinen Sturz in eine rückwärtige Wendung wandelnd – der durch die Luft schneidende Rapier war das einzige Geräusch, welches den Raum erfüllte. Er ließ die Kampfesbewegungen aufwendiger werden, jedes Manöver eines nach dem anderen durchgehend. Sollten sie es doch versuchen – dieses Turnier würde sich noch sehr lange hinziehen. Er war nicht ohne Grund der erste Champion. Doch immer noch stellte sich ihm die Frage danach, wozu dies alles arrangiert wurde. Wozu man aus buchstäblich jedem Kämpfer, der ein Schwert zu führen in der Lage war, den Besten aussiebte – und was dann folgen würde. Sollte es jenes Artefakt wirklich geben, was er mit jenem Tag mehr und mehr in Frage stellte, dann schien es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man es dem Champion einfach so überreichen würde. Aber was dann? Diese Frage bohrte sich in seinen Verstand, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Er liebte seine kleinen Verschwörungstheorien – sie hielten den Geist wach und den Verstand am Arbeiten. Und dies war ein Rätsel, welchem er nur zu gerne auf den Grund gehen würde. Die Gedanken zogen weiter, ließen das Turnier Turnier sein und das Rätsel Rätsel. Es gab noch andere Dinge, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Abermals vollführte der Rapier eine Parade durch, ehe er die Klinge plötzlich in die Vertikale zurückzog, einen fallenden Stoß in eine andere Richtung durchführend – die Bodendielen knarrten leise, während er sich um eine Vierteldrehung nach links bewegte, abgesehen davon herrschte Stille, lediglich unterbrochen seinen Atem und das stetige Ziehen der Klinge durch die Luft. Leise Atemgeräusche drangen von der Seite des Bettes in seine Ohren, während er die fließenden Kampfbewegungen seines nächtlichen Trainings fortführte. Laimos Freiherr schien sich mit seinen Wetten auf ihn derzeit bereits seinen Lebensabend zu finanzieren – und bei der Gewinnbeteiligung nach jedem Kampf verdiente sich auch John langsam aber sicher eine goldene Nase am eigenen Kampfgeschick. Er schmunzelte leicht, als er sich ausrechnete, wie viele Monatslöhne ein den Säcken gewesen sein mussten, die sein ehemaliger Vorgesetzter ihm gab – Johns Hinterkopf hatte immer noch eine leichte Beule, da der letzte Beutel einfach quer über den Turnierplatz in seine Richtung geworfen wurde. Freiherrs Frau schien die Begeisterung ihres Gatten durchaus nicht wirklich zu teilen – insgeheim vermutete John, dass dies daraus resultieren könnte, dass Valorina mehrfach gegen ihn gewettet haben könnte, während ihr Mann nun den ganzen Gewinn einstrich. Doch das sollte nicht weiter von Belang für ihn sein. Er konzentrierte sich mehr auf seine Beinarbeit, vollführte einen Doppelausfall in die entgegengesetzte Richtung – einen Sprung wagte er dann doch nicht, da er Kayathea nicht aufwecken wollte – und hob die Klinge zu einem langgezogenen Streich, während die Gedanken erneut auf Reisen gingen. Ragelind schien von Tag zu Tag mehr emotional in die Sache involviert zu werden – ein Umstand, der John langsam aber sicher lästig wurde. Er brauchte keine Dienerin, erst recht keine Leibeigene. Er war sein Leben lang ohne ausgekommen – selbst jetzt waren die wenigen Aufgaben, die er dem Pfand übertrug, weniger Notwendigkeit als Beschäftigungstherapie für die Dame, deren primärer Zweck in seinen Augen mehr in einem Aushängeschild bestand. „Seht her, hier steht der Champion.“ Ein Prestigeobjekt. Unnötig. So sehr er auch versucht hatte, ihr dieses Verhalten abzugewöhnen, es drang doch immer wieder unter der Oberfläche durch. Und dies förderte wiederrum die Spannungen zwischen ihr und Kayathea. Gerade erst nach dem Turnier hatte es eine in seinen Augen unnütz triviale Debatte unter den Frauen darüber gegeben, wer ihn denn massieren dürfe – er hatte dem ganzen schlicht dadurch einen Riegel vorgeschoben, indem er Ragelind an ihren Platz erinnerte und darauf hinwies, dass nur er alleine entscheiden würde, wer sich seines körperlichen Wohlbefindens annehmen würde. Womöglich war er eine Spur zu hart gewesen – es war unfair ihr gegenüber gewesen, schließlich hinderte er sie an ihrer Aufgabe, auf die sie ihr Leben lang vorbereitet worden war. Es schien ihm nicht richtig, sie an ihren Stand zu erinnern, den sie sich niemals selbst ausgesucht hatte – dennoch war die Alternative ebenso wenig annehmbar. Er konnte sich doch schlecht von der Dame massieren lassen – oder gar mehr, worauf er stets aufs Neue hingewiesen wurde – während er eine Freundin hatte. Dass Ragelind ihre theoretische Pflicht, für sein Wohlergehen zu sorgen, zugleich als ihr von Lord Weißwacht gegebenes Recht ansah und sie in ihren Augen mehr Recht dazu hätte, sich seines körperlichen Befindens anzunehmen als seine Gefährtin, machte die Sache nur noch komplizierter. Dass Kaya langsam aber sicher genervter wurde, war so gesehen vollkommen verständlich – wenn es im umgekehrten Falle so wäre, dass IHR vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag ein gutaussehender, muskulöser junger Mann hinterherlaufen würde, der ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abläse und dabei mehr als einmal darauf hinwiese, dass er sich nur zu gerne ihres 'Körperlichen Wohlbefindens' annähme und dafür auch mit Freuden das Bett mit ihr teilen würde… Er wusste nicht, was im Einzelnen er machen würde, aber es würde mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ausreichen, unehrenhaft entlassen, wenn nicht gar eingekerkert zu werden. So gesehen kam er nicht umhin, ihrer Gelassenheit Anerkennung zu zollen, während er einen Blick zu ihr warf, wie sie schlafend im Bett lag, ehe er sein Training fortführte. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich langsam auf Stirn und Oberkörper. Er setzt zu einer weiteren Schlagfolge an, einer komplexeren Folge aus Finten und Stichen, als ein Geräusch neben ihm die fließenden Bewegungen zum Erliegen brachte. Er konnte das sanfte Lächeln quasi spüren, ehe er die zu ihm geraunten Worte vernahm, ein leises, wohliges Seufzen dem vorangestellt. „Komm zurück ins Bett, Liebster…“ Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während er Rapier und Dolch zurücklegte, einmal mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von seiner Stirn trocknend. Erneut spürte er die kühle Nachtluft, als er langsam zurück zum Bett ging. „Mit dem größten Vergnügen…“ Das warme Fell ... von Jouroné, 1.2.2012 Das warme Fell des sich sacht senkenden und hebenden Körpers neben ihr, taten gut. Nur ein Kater und doch mehr als sonst jemand ein Freund. Ruhig lag er da, nur sein Atem verriet sein Leben und ließ sich von Jouroné als Wärmflasche missbrauchen während sie ihn an ihre Brust drückte. Ihre Augen brannten schmerzhaft, die Haut ihrer Wangen spannte sich spürbar und die winzige Stelle, an der ihre Lippe durch das Tränensalz aufgeplatzt war pochte unangenehm. Sie regte sich nicht, sie lag wach und starrte in die Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers. Jedes noch so kleine Licht wäre ihr unerträglich gewesen in diesen Stunden, jedes Geräusch außer dem gedämpfen Atem von Sam wäre ihr zuviel gewesen. So schwach... Sie wusste, dass ihre Finger sich um die neue Lillie aus Stoff geschlossen hatten, die Anerkennung für das bald stattfindende dritte Duell, doch sie spürte den Stoff so kalt und schneidend als klammere sie sich an seinen scharfen Dolch. "Abgekatertes Spiel...mieses Adelspack...." Die Worte pochten in ihrem Kopf. Was sollte das bedeuten? Hatte ihr Großvater schon längst einen Sieger gewählt? Das konnte doch nicht sein und warum hätten sich die Kämpfer darauf einlassen sollen? Und wenn es doch war...was würde dem Sieger wirklich winken? Sie presste die Lillie zwischen Hand und schläfe ein als schmerzen sie diese Gedanken. Sie wollte ihrem Großvater so etwas nicht zutrauen. Trotzdem nagte der Gedanken an ihr, der sagte "Du musst aber!" So allein... Wenn sie sich nur jemandem anvertrauen könnte, wenn ihr nur jemand glauben würde, doch wurde ihr immer klarer, wie das Bild ihrer Person für andere aussehen musste. Es musste so paradox wirken. Sie, die von adliger Geburt war, die Erbin eines Hauses, die einen gut situierten Mann ehelichen würde und sich niemals Gedanken um Dinge wie Gold und Gesundheit machen musste...Fühlte sich wie damals nachdem sie das erste Mal fremde Prügel bekommen hatte. Eines hatte sie schon früh gelernt, das einzige, was adlige Schläge von einfachen unterschied war, dass der Adel die besseren Ärzte hatte, um es zu verbergen. So viel... Es keimten Gedanken in ihr auf, die sie sich nie zuvor erträumt hatte. Die vielen Eindrücke, die vielen neuen Dinge und die vielen anderen Ansichten, die sich fremd anhörten, aber trotzdem nicht falsch zu sein schienen. Wenn sie an Kadriye dachte, die Frau, die so bedacht auf sie aufpasste und immer freundlich das Ohr lieh...sie konnte andere so scharf anbellen, dass es ihr beinahe unheimlich war. Oder Zaid und Caryl, beim Licht, ihr Umgang war miteinander gehörte sich ganz und gar nicht, waren sie doch nicht einmal verheiratet, aber sie spürte eine Wärme und Innigkeit von den beiden ausgehen, die sie bei keinem Paar zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie sagte, sie würde ihn aus Liebe heiraten. Selbst dieser Verkan über dessen Schamlosigkeit die anderen nur lachten und Arc, der alle nur finster ansah und trotzdem wie es schien mit einem Dichter bekannt war...sie beiden hatten etwas, was sie nicht kannte. Sie waren...Persönlichkeiten und wurden so akzeptiert. So unstimmig... Ihre Gedanken verliefen sich alle, jede Überlegung verhedderte sich an einer Stelle. Nur wenige Dinge blieben immer gleich. Sie war allein. Man wollte sie nicht dort haben, außer, wenn es darum ging nett zu lächeln und wie ein kleiner Papagei die gelernten schönen Worte widerzugeben. Sie würde heiraten müssen. Sie durfte nicht frei entscheiden. Politik. Adelspolitik. In diesem Moment beneidete sie sie....sie hasste sie aus anderen Gründen, doch heute beneidete sie. Denn sie tat nichts aus Zwang, sondern, weil sie sich so entschieden hatte. "Ach Sam...sag mir, ob ich das richtige tue..."flüsterte sie so leise, dass der Kater selbst es kaum vernehmen konnte. Er hob den Kopf an und streichelte ihr den ihrigen mit der Rute. Weder sie noch er wussten wie oft er das schon getan hatte, aber Jouroné war klar, es beudetete -"Alles wird gut."